Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor
by Celaici
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que vont devenir les générations suivant celle de Harry Potter ? Dans quel Monde ils vont grandir ? Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Severus Potter vont vous donner leur avis :D relation H/H


Voilà, j'écoutais une chanson, lorsque mon esprit a rejoint l'univers de Harry Potter, au début je n'avais pas du tout ce que j'ai écrit en tête, mais je me suis vraiment amusée ^^

Je vous mets la musique, elle est vraiment cool !

Wizard Love Harry Potter Music Video Meekakitty

* * *

**Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor**

Albus Severus Potter, surnommé Al par ses amis, était en quatrième année à Poudlard, maison Serpentard. Et comme l'avait prédit son père, il n'avait aucun problème à Serpentard. Hormis ce stupide adolescent de Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien contre eux, il détestait ce genre de préjugés et il avait bien compris qu'en avoir était ridicule, Harry lui avait suffisamment dit, mais Scorpius l'agaçait à un point inimaginable. Lorsqu'il en parlait avec ses parents, ils disaient que Scorpius leur rappelait Draco Malfoy mais que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. De plus, il ne cessait d'entendre autour de lui que Draco et Harry étaient en « bons termes ».

Cela n'empêcha pas Scorpius de revenir le provoquer ce jour-là.

\- Alors, Albus, c'est quoi cette note en potion ? T'es vraiment stupide, comme ton père.

Scorpius était le seul à oser parler comme ça de Harry Potter. La nouvelle génération avait pour responsabilité de se rappeler ce qui était arrivée, de se souvenir de la nouvelle Guerre, mais certains jeunes n'étaient pas d'accord et ne se sentaient pas concernés par l'histoire des sorciers. Le jeune Malfoy en faisait partie.

\- Ferme-la, Scorpius,si je suis stupide comme mon père, jen'ai aucun doute sur le trait de caractère tu as hérité du tien, marmonna Albus en rangeant son parchemin.

Il voulut quitter la salle mais le Gryffondor le retint.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

\- T'en as pas marre de revenir toujours sur la même chose ? Ton père ne t'a pas appris à fermer ta…

\- Al, ça suffit, souffla Rose en essayant de le tirer à sa suite.

Albus était calme et plutôt réservé, mais Scorpius savait comment le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon père ? demanda Scorpius avec un air de mépris.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais du mien ? Ils n'ont pas la relation que tu essaies d'instaurer entre nous.

\- Al, viens, on s'en va, insista Rose qui était fatiguée de revenir sur le passé, ils n'avaient pas à le rejouer.

\- Je suis sûr que Harry Potter n'a pas dit que du bien de mon père, il est vicieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda Albus en se dégageant de la prise de sa cousine.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, se défiant du regard.

\- Potter, Malfoy, ça suffit, vous sortez de ma salle de classe, et plus vite que ça, s'énerva le professeur.

Il fit sortir les derniers élèves de sa salle de classe et claqua la porte. Les deux adolescents se bousculèrent, puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

-ScAl-

\- Albus, je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

\- Mais papa ! Pourquoi il parle comme ça de toi, je suis sûr que son crétin de père…

\- Albus, Draco n'est pas un crétin, pas toujours. Combien de fois dois-je encore te répéter qu'il n'y a aucun problème entre nous, tu connais notre histoire, il me doit la vie et je lui dois la mienne. Nous sommes quittes et du même côté, d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus deux clans.

\- Tu verras, ça recommenceras, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble.

Albus raccrocha et soupira en croisant les bras. Il devait être plus intelligent que Malfoy et essayer de calmer le jeu. James ricanait dans son coin, amusé par l'attitude de son petit frère.

-ScAl-

\- Scorpius, ton professeur de potion m'a encore appelé.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as encore provoqué le jeune Potter, c'est ça ?

\- Rien que sa tête me donne envie d'essayer quelques sorts sur lui.

\- Scorpius. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur lui…

\- Tu t'es bien défoulé sur Harry Potter.

\- Ça suffit, claqua fermement Draco. Si je t'ai raconté mon enfance, mon histoire, c'est par devoir de mémoire, et en aucun cas pour que tu t'amuses à être une personne que tu n'es pas. Il me semble que je t'ai suffisamment dit que je respecte Harry Potter et son courage. Vous n'avez pas à agir comme vos parents, bien au contraire. Tu fais partie de la maison Gryffondor et j'aimerais que tu y fasses honneur. Que tu sois contrarié ou non, c'est ta quatrième année et tu feras partie de cette maison jusqu'à ton diplôme, alors autant t'y faire. Je te rappelle que tu as des examens en fin d'année, alors tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes résultats scolaires, plutôt que d'emmerder Albus, tu entends ?

Scorpius grimaça.

\- Oui, papa.

Draco souhaita une bonne nuit à son fils et raccrocha. Scorpius posa son téléphone et regarda dans le vide, pensif. Peut-être que c'était cela le problème, en réalité. Il ne supportait pas d'être chez Gryffondor, alors qu'Albus y était allé. Mais il avait toujrous entendu que le choixpeau ne se trompait jamais.

-ScAl-

\- Scorpius, redescendez immédiatement !

Il soupira et atterit devant son professeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça « quoi » ?! Je vous reprends encore une fois à sortir de la zone de vol et vous restez à terre pour le reste de l'année !

Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé, il était plein de bonnes résolutions et il fallait que cette prof de merde vienne le faire chier ! Il remonta sur son balai pour retourner voler, mais ne regarda pas devant lui et percuta un autre élève.

\- Putain, mais tu peux pas faire gaffe ? s'écria-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Contrairement à lui, Albus était de très mauvaise humeur et se faire aboyer de la sorte dessus n'arrangea rien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à toujours être dans mon chemin, Malfoy ?! Pousse-toi !

\- C'est toi qui me fonces dedans et c'est moi qui devrais me pousser ?! Dégage de mon chemin !

Albus, définitivement en colère, poussa Scorpius d'un coup d'épaule. Ce dernier manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse pour répondre à l'attaque du jeune Potter avec plus de violence.

\- Scorpius, Albus, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ils vont me rendre folle ! Suffit, vous revenez au sol, maintenant !

Elle dut aller les chercher elle-même, ils étaient bien trop en colère pour obéir. Elle les emmena dans une salle d'étude pour les calmer, le temps de contacter leurs parents. Le préfet qui les surveillait les força à s'assoir l'un proche de l'autre. Une seule table les séparait. Scopius mit son visage entre ses bras et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il avait longuement réfléchi à la discussion avec son père et s'était dit qu'après tout, c'était ridicule cette haine contre Albus. Pourtant, ils s'étaient disputés bien plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait son voisin. Albus tenait une photo entre ses mains. Sorpius fronça les sourcils et se pencha.

\- C'est ta grand-mère, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-il.

Albus sursauta et cacha la photo.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Je te préviens, tu dis un mot sur elle, je te tue.

\- Mon père m'a interdit de dire du mal de Lily Potter. Par respect pour son parrain.

Albus se décrispa doucement.

\- C'est vrai, Severus était son parrain.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était un grand homme…

\- Brave et courageux, compléta le Serpentard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et à la grande surpris du jeune Malfoy, Albus lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- On est cons quand même, hein.

Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, on a des choses en commun, en fait.

Pour la première fois depuis leur scolarisation à Poudlard, ils avaient une véritable discussion. Encore une fois, ils vivaient dans le passé de leurs parents, mais cette fois-ci à bon escient. Lorsque leur professeur revint, ils interrompirent leur discussion et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre par réflexe.

\- J'ai eu vos parents au téléphone. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage à la volerie pendant une semaine. A la moindre faute, vous serez exclus temporairement de Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en soupirant.

-ScAl-

\- Al, réponds-moi.

\- Oui, je ne ferais pas de bêtise, Rose, soupira Albus en rangeant ses livres. Ça fait trois jours que je travaille à la volerie avec Scorpius, tu ne vas pas me le demander tous les jours. Les Gryffondors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être lourds.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, se justifia Rose, vexée. Il risque de te pousser à bout.

\- Ce serait marrant, ricana James, appuyé contre un arbre.

-James, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, imita James. On dirait tante Hermione, c'est pas possible, ça.

Albus soupira et souleva son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lourds. Il n'arrivait à convaincre aucun des deux de son entente avec Scorpius, pourtant ils avait discuté durant ces trois jours et avaient réglé leurs différents. Albus était presque impatient de le retrouver à la volerie.

\- Ah, ton meilleur ami y est déjà, ironisa son frère en regardant carte des Marraudeurs.

Albus salua sa cousine et s'en alla pour la volerie. Scorpius releva la tête en l'entendant arriver. Il grimaça en montrant son balai.

\- C'est fou la quantité de plumes qu'il y a ici.

\- Andouille, c'est une volerie, se moqua Albus en prenant un balai.

Ils balayèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant que Scorpius ne se redresse, pensif.

\- Al, ton animagus, c'est quoi ?

Le jeune Potter releva la tête, surpris.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache, je n'ai pas appris le sort du Patronus.

\- Ton père ne te l'a pas montré ?

\- Scorpius, c'est ça ton problème, t'essaye pas de vivre ta propre vie, tu cherches celle de nos parents, c'est ridicule. Si toi t'es obsédé par le passé, t'imagines si je faisais pareil, on ne s'en sortirait plus.

Albus s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Mon père ne m'a pas facilité la tâche en me donnant ces prénoms mais je suis fier de les porter.

Scorpius acquiesça lentement.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-ScAl-

\- Rah ! J'en peux plus de ces plumes, de ces crottes de hibous, j'en ai marre !

Le jeune Malfoy tempêtait contre tout et n'importe quoi. Albus posa son balai. Il s'apprêtait à faire taire Scorpius lorsqu'un hibou fit ses besoins sur son épaule, mais le Gryffondor n'avait rien remarqué. Albus éclata de rire et c'est ce qui interpella l'autre adolescent, qui arrêta de râler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Ton épaule, réussit à articuler Albus.

Scorpius tourna son regard et recommença à s'énerver en s'essuyant, sous le fou-rire d'Albus. Il plissa des yeux.

\- Ah, tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu vas voir !

Il attrapa des plumes sur le tas qu'ils venaient de faire et se jeta sur Albus.

\- Berk, non, Scorpius, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Tu vas les bouffer, ces plumes, rit le jeune Malfoy.

Ils se chamaillèrent, riant et criant, faisant fuir les hiboux et les chouettes. Albus voulut repousser Scorpius mais celui-ci lui serra la main pour l'en empêcher. Leur rire s'essouffla et ils se regardèrent longuement, debout l'un en face de l'autre, la main d'Albus dans celle de Scorpius. Albus détourna le regard le premier et se libéra de l'emprise de Scorpius.

\- On va se f aire engueuler si on finit pas.

Ils reprirent leur corvée, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

-ScAl-

Les choses avaient beau être différentes entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce qui se passa le lendemain en surprit plus d'un. Albus enleva son sac pour permettre à Scorpius de s'assoir à côté de lui. Rose, de l'autre côté, se pencha pour voir ce qui prenait à son cousin. Elle ne rencontra que le regard de Scorpius qui lui sourit. Elle rougit et se remit en place, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Pour la première fois, le professeur eut les nerfs mis à rude épreuve parce que les garçons s'entendaient trop bien et bavardaient pendant le cours.

A la fin du cours, ils quittèrent la salle ensemble et Scorpius discuta avec Rose pour faire connaissance. Albus se trouva ridicule mais il ressentit une pointe de jalousie à l'idée de partager son nouvel ami. Au début, Scorpius était amusé du comportement d'Albus, mais celui-ci bouda presque toute la journée, ce qui finit par l'agacer. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dernier cours, Scorpius attrapa Albus par le bras.

\- T'en as pas marre de faire la tête ? Je vais pas la pécho ta cousine, t'inquiète pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Pff, ça a rien à voir, t'es con.

Scorpius plissa les yeux et tira Albus dans un couloir.

\- T'es chiant, là, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois comme ça ?!

Il poussa Albus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur. Le jeune Potter croisa le regard de Scorpius, et comme la veille, tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. C'était insensé, étrange, incompréhensible. Et pourtant, Scorpius baissa le regard sur les lèvres d'Albus, ce que celui-ci vit comme un message. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de Scorpius et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne bougea pas, laissa Albus l'embrasser. Ce dernier s'écarta doucement, mettant fin à leur baiser. Il croisa le regarde Scorpius, dans lequel il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la surprise. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et repoussa Scorpius.

\- On va être en retard en cours, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement, sans laisser le temps à son homologue de dire quoi que ce soit.

-ScAl-

Scorpius posa doucement le pied à l'entrée de la volerie pour ne pas effrayer Albus qui nettoyait. C'était leur dernier jour de corvée et les gestes étaient précis, automatiques. Albus sentit sa présence et se redressa. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Albus lâcha son balai et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, salut Sc…

Scorpius lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu restes ici.

Albus tira sur son bras mais Scorpius resserra sa prise.

\- Tu me fais mal, s'énerva Albus.

Scorpius l'attira contre lui et scella leurs lèvres. Albus ferma les yeux, un vertige le prit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Doucement, il posa une main sur la nuque du Gryffondor et répondit à son baiser. Scorpius soupira d'aise et relâcha sa prise sur son bras pour prendre sa main. Albus s'écarta légèrement avant de revenir goûter les lèvres de l'adolescent.

\- Scorpius, on ne devrait pas, on n'a pas le droit, murmura-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le droit ? répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Albus. Al, pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit ? Après tout, on vit notre propre histoire, pas celle d'imbéciles passés qui se faisaient la guerre.

Albus sourit et serra Scorpius contre lui en fermant les yeux. Le Gryffondor serra la taille d'Albus et scella leurs lèvres.

-ScAl-

Draco s'appuya contre le mur et fit un signe vers l'entrée de la volerie.

\- J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Harry, en face de lui, hocha la tête.

\- Je crois bien. On leur avait bien dit d'être différents de nous.

Il fit signe à l'ancien Serpentard de le suivre pour ne pas que leurs deux enfants remarquent leur présence.

\- Oh, ça, c'est moins sûr, dit Draco en baissant les yeux pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

\- Comment ça ?

Draco sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé bonne, Potter.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et donna un petit coup d'épaule à Draco.

\- Ferme-la, Malfoy.

\- J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà-vu, répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

Les anciens ennemis de Poudlard s'éloignèrent en riant.

* * *

Voilà ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire s'il y a des erreurs, lorsque j'écris quelque chose sur le vif, je suis trop flemmarde pour me relire x)


End file.
